Manhãs
by Double Side
Summary: As "manhãs" são comuns para qualquer homem. Mas o que fazer quando essas "manhãs" são resultados de sonhos impróprios sobre um certo sueco que dorme ao seu lado? SuFin, yaoi lemon.
1. Aamuisin

_Yo minna! Minha primeira fic SuFin, espero que gostem!_  
><em>Pretendo continuá-la, mas depende de vocês!<em>  
><em>A~! Para quem não sabe, "manhãs" é o jeito que os homens falam sobre a ereção matinal. É normal homens acordarem com ereções e nem sempre isso tem a ver com instintos sexuais, visto que vontade de (cof cof) fazer xixi também pode causar ereção.<em>  
><em>Bem, deixemos de lado aulas de anatomia e vamos lá!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aamuisin<em>

Um gemido sutil escapou-lhe os lábios e os olhos violáceos abriram vagarosamente, fitando o teto desfocadamente. Finlândia esfregou o dorso das mãos pelas pálpebras e respirou profundamente. O tecido fino do lençol âmbar friccionou levemente o corpo quente e logo Tino constatara o efeito de seus sonhos entre suas pernas. Encolheu-se por instinto e olhou para a direita, notando, assim, Suécia adormecido ao seu lado. O nórdico mais velho parecia tranquilo em seu sono, visto que não mudara de posição com os movimentos finlandeses.

Finlândia girou o corpo para a esquerda e ficou em posição fetal, segurando os joelhos contra o tronco e respirando fundo. Precisava acalmar-se antes de se levantar. Tinha certeza de que se saísse da cama naquele momento acordaria Suécia. Como explicaria aquilo à Su-san? Como poderia explicar que _ele,_o próprio sueco com cara de poucos amigos, era o responsável por sua situação? Por mais que o vizinho do oeste se autoproclamasse esposo de Finlândia _"__Ele...__nunca_realmente _chegou__a__me__tocar...__"__._

Os olhos claros fecharam-se quando Tino ouviu o mais velho suspirar durante o sono e logo lembranças de seu mais recente sonho afloraram em sua mente. Segurou um punhado do lençol entre os dedos e o trouxe para perto do rosto no intuito de fingir-se de adormecido caso o mais velho despertasse, porém ao constatar o doce cheiro de Berwald no tecido, Tino sentiu o volume em seu ventre formigar levemente. O leve roçar do pijama azul anil em sua pele lhe era prazerosamente torturante e o finlandês obrigou-se a morder o lençol, abafando um gemido prolongado. Abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes e quando escondeu parcialmente seu rosto sob a coberta, arriscou passar o indicador direito pela extensão de seu membro, suspirando pesadamente quando chegou à glande. Acariciou-a com movimentos circulares, sentindo suas vestes tornando-se úmidas. Deslizou a mão para dentro das calças, tocando o membro pulsante sutilmente e abafou outro gemido com a mão esquerda, fechando abruptamente os olhos e arqueando ligeiramente as costas – mas não o bastante para tocar em Berwald. _"__Su-san...!__"_ o finlandês apertou o falo firmemente, imaginando que sua mão era a do sueco. Afagou a extensão desde a base até a glande, demorando-se na segunda parte. Volta e meia acariciava sutilmente os testículos, porém sua maior atenção era a glande. Friccionava sutilmente, acariciava em círculos e logo voltava a tocar todo o membro.

Colocou os dedos indicador e médio da mão esquerda na boca tentando conter os gemidos baixos, porém cada vez mais prolongados, e os umedeceu, lambendo-os com prazer. Com os dedos bem molhados, acariciou os mamilos – já rijos – por debaixo da camisa, imaginando que era a boca de Berwald que trabalhava em sua pele. Percorreu uma linha invisível até o meio de suas pernas e, nunca deixando de afagar seu membro, tocou discretamente seu orifício, sentindo a sensibilidade da carne. Não aprofundou a carícia, porém sentia-se próximo ao orgasmo. Intensificou os movimentos no falo, já deixando de lado os afagos sutis e mordendo fortemente os lábios. Sentia o cheiro de Berwald nos tecidos lhe entorpecer e teve a leve impressão de sentir algo quente afagar sua nuca.

Franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, respirando com dificuldade, "E-eu vou..!" contorceu-se, jogando o corpo para trás, "S-s-su-sa~an!" gemeu, liberando sua essência na vestes.

"Fin?". Finlândia sentiu o sangue gelar quando ouviu a voz de Suécia atrás de si. Virou-se e olhou diretamente os olhos cerúleos do outro nórdico. As maçãs de Berwald estavam sutilmente rubras e, embora o sueco não parecesse tão assustador, o finlandês encolheu-se. Percebeu, então, que não fora imaginação sua. Algo _realmente_ lhe afagara a nuca: a respiração de Berwald. "S-s-su-san? E-está acordado desde..." "Desde o início.". Tino sentiu a face queimar de vergonha. Su-san deveria achar-lhe um pervertido agora.

Queria morrer.

* * *

><p><em>Ga~ah! Espero que tenham gostado <em>

_Sei que parei muito bruscamente, mas se vocês pedirem, faço uma continuação ;P_  
><em>Será que mereço reviews?<em>  
><em>Abraços o_


	2. Morgnar

_LEIAM ISSO, PELAMORDEDEUS!  
>Explicações:<br>1) Me desculpem a demora, mesmo eu estando de férias desde o dia 7, eu não estava com ideias para o lemon a seguir. Eu tentei misturar o fofo, o romântico e o sexy, mas acho que não consegui ^^"  
>2) Outro motivo para a demora: eu fiz uma fic chamada Vino... e ela meio que me traumatizou, já que dei o sangue por ela e não recebi um bom retorno ç.ç' Sorry, fiquei emo.<br>3) O Fin está taradjinho por um simples motivo: eu detesto ukes que apenas são fodidos. Eu adoro quando eles fazem algo, seja um blowjob, um handjob ou o que o Fin faz :P Se não curtiu, fazer o que?  
>Bem, espero que curtam o_

* * *

><p><em>Morgnar<em>

Suécia despertou assim que sentiu um movimento brusco ao seu lado. Franziu instintivamente o cenho e – ainda despido de seus óculos – olhou para a direita, demorando um pouco a notar o nórdico mais novo encolhido ao seu lado, provavelmente adormecido. Suspirou ao notar que mal amanhecia e calmamente esfregou os dedos indicador e polegar esquerdos pelas pálpebras, tentando afastar o cansaço do corpo. Sentiu leves bolsas sob os olhos e constatou que a noite mal dormida lhe deixara olheiras como lembrança. Pensou ter sentido o finlandês arquear-se ao seu encontro, porém supos que tivesse imaginado.

Olhou novamente para Finlândia, agora com uma visão mais nítida (a melhor que a falta das lentes lhe proporcionava) e estranhou ao vê-lo mexer-se de uma forma estranha. Constatou que o ar ao redor do pequeno estava sutilmente mais quente e algumas gotas de suor escorria-lhe a pele exposta do pescoço. _"Febre?", _o sueco pensou, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto a direita continuava franzida. Cogitou levantar-se, verificar a temperatura de sua esposa e cuidar de Tino, porém estagnou ao ouvi-lo suspirar de forma lenta e prolongada.

Notou que os movimentos de Tino eram uniformes e ritmados e sentiu a face arder quando percebeu do que se tratava. Voltou novamente seu rosto para o teto e fechou forçadamente os olhos, como se a ação evitasse que soubesse o que se passava ao seu lado. Os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios finos de Tino chegavam aos ouvidos de Berwald num misto de deleite e tortura e o nórdico mais velho controlava-se para não avançar sobre sua esposa. Imaginava se não seria melhor dar-lhe privacidade, saindo do quarto. Entretanto, sabia que, se o fizesse, chamaria a atenção do mais novo para si, e constranger Finlândia era a última coisa que desejava.

Sentia-se quente, assim como sabia que Tino estava. O pequeno volume sob a calça de seu pijama começava a incomodar-lhe e cada suspiro de Finlândia só enriquecia os pensamentos impróprios que afloravam em sua mente. Sentia-se extremamente excitado, mas ao mesmo tempo sujo pela fantasia que criava, afinal imaginava a si mesmo arrancando aqueles suspiros extasiantes. Olhou em direção ao finlandês novamente, enlevado pela cena, e não percebeu quando um suspiro mais pesado afagou sutilmente a nuca de Tino, que estremeceu. "E-eu vou..!", ouviu o outro sussurrar, provavelmente disperso demais para lembrar-se de sua presença. Sentiu o ventre latejar com mais força ao imaginá-lo atingindo o ápice, "S-s-su-sa~an!", quando ouviu Tino gemer, chamando-o pelo apelido carinhoso – que Japão havia lhe ensinado – durante o orgasmo, sua voz – levemente alterada pela excitação – fez-se presente. "Fin?".

~※~

Tino tremia sutilmente. Por Odin! Berwald presenciara tudo! Como poderia conviver com seu esposo agora? Os olhos violáceos mexiam-se nervosamente e não focavam-se nos de Suécia, que ao seu ver estava mais assustador, já que não percebera as maçãs rosadas.

As sobrancelhas do finlandês estavam arqueadas e Suécia permanecia estático, olhando para Tino pacientemente. "Fin.", o sueco retornou a chamá-lo e o mais novo encolheu-se, apertando os punhos fechados contra o próprio peito, por proteção. Sentiu a garganta arder enquanto lágrimas umedeciam seus olhos. Berwald ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar a expressão assustada de Tino e a mão direita, lentamente, foi ao encontro da face finlandesa. O mais novo recuou alguns centímetros e fechou os olhos, amedrontado. Já presenciara tantas vezes Suécia brigando com Dinamarca e o pequeno rogava aos céus que seu nariz continuasse onde estava. Entretanto, quão surpreso ficara ao sentir um sutil afago em suas madeixas ligeiramente compridas? Erguera seu olhar até o rosto de Suécia, fitando profundamente naqueles olhos cerúleos, sentindo-se estranhamente calmo "Fin.".

Tino abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, porém as palavras pareciam morrer antes de chegar aos lábios do nórdico mais novo. Por um momento, perdeu-se entre o olhar de Berwald e a carícia que este fazia em sua cabeça – que lentamente começava a descer até sua face. Quando a mão sueca atingiu a orelha de Finlândia, o mais novo corou rapidamente e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da situação que se encontrava "Que foi?" "S-s-su-san, eu..." espalmou suas mãos sobre o tórax do mais velho, sentindo a pele quente – ainda que sob o tecido – e voltou a encará-lo, desta vez mais envergonhado. Sentira-se excitado pelo o que acabara de fazer. A ponta de seus dedos tremeram ligeira e sutilmente e Finlândia sentiu o corpo enrijecer pelo simples contato que se presenciava naquela cama. O volume do qual livrara-se minutos antes já começava a incomodar-lhe novamente e o finlandês achava-se o mais sujo dos depravados ao excitar-se por tão _pouco. _

A respiração de Tino estava levemente descompassada, o que não se passou despercebido por Suécia, que lhe chamou pela quarta vez, "Fin... Que foi?", como se desperto de um transe, Finlândia desvincilhou seu olhar do peito de Berwald até os olhos deste, voltando a lacrimejar "Oh, Su-san, por favor me perdoe!" o nórdico mais velho franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que Finlândia dizia. O finlandês soluçou fechando os olhos com veemência e, como se não tivesse outra oportunidade – ou coragem – praticamente cuspiu explicações ao esposo "É que, sabe? Eu tive um sonho mu~ito... _diferente, _entende? Daí eu acordei, né? Daí eu me lembrei de cada coisa que _você _fez no sonho, então não deu outra, como poderia, não é? Então eu não resisti, né? E aconteceu. Desculpe-me, por favor!". Os olhos violáceos abriram-se e o finlandês olhou para seu esposo como se suplicasse misericórdia.

Suécia levou alguns segundos a mais do que precisaria para captar a mensagem. Pelo o que entendera, Tino tivera um sonho _erótico. Consigo. _Suas sobrancelhas foram arqueadas e a expressão do sueco tornou-se ligeiramente mais serena, porém Finlândia continuava assustado. Imaginava que Berwald lhe expulsaria de casa e simplesmente não saberia o que fazer da vida, já que voltar a morar com Dinamarca – e aqueles irmãos estranhos e briguentos – estava fora de cogitação. "Su-san?" arriscou chamá-lo, tocando-lhe temerosamente o braço direito enquanto via o sueco olhar-lhe calmamente "Oi?" a voz, normalmente áspera aos ouvidos dos outros soou mais rouca e assustadora do que o de costume, em vista que não encontrava-se cem por cento desperto – e Suécia apenas se sentia _realmente _desperto após um bom e demorado banho quente – o que causou mais temor ao finlandês, que suspirou pesarosamente e abaixou o olhar, encarando o peito de Berwald em sintonia com a respiração deste "E-eu... vou embora.", o corpo pequeno desvincilhou-se para a esquerda. As pernas passaram por cima do corpo, porém Tino não chegou a conseguir se levantar, já que Suécia segurou-lhe firme e delicadamente o pulso esquerdo. "Porque?" Suécia puxa Finlândia para a cama e fica com o tronco ligeiramente sobre sua esposa, prendendo-o pelo pulso e fazendo-o encarar-lhe timidamente. O olhar de Berwald estava brilhante, vítreo, _sensual. _

Tino sentiu-se estremecer por completo, fitando profundamente o olhar que o sueco lhe dirigia. Sentiu que Suécia voltou a afagar seus fios loiros, porém desta vez descendo até seu pescoço, acariciando-o delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, podendo sentir a maciez e o calor da derme finlandesa. "S-su-san..." o nórdico mais novo suspirou, sentindo Berwald aproximar-se de si, roçando sutilmente os narizes. As respirações mesclaram-se e Tino aspirou o hálito doce e morno do sueco. A respiração do mais velho afagava-lhe a pele com enlevo, fazendo Finlândia sentir que seu corpo todo espasmasse e seu coração acelerasse. Tanto os olhos finlandeses quanto os suecos estavam fechados. Suécia passou a ponta de seu nariz pela extensão do pescoço de Tino, que respirou com dificuldade, "Su-san, me descul...", ele praticamente gemeu a frase, instintivamente erguendo o rosto e sentindo o hálito de Suécia sobre o pescoço, tornando os pelos daquela área atiçados "Eu te amo, Fin.", os olhos violetas se abriram e Tino estagnou, espalmando novamente as mãos sobre o peito de Suécia, sentindo o coração do maior levemente descompassado "Hã?", as pupilas negras contraíram-se e dilataram-se em frações de segundos ao fitar o olhar cerúleo sobre si, e a face finlandesa enrubesceu mais ainda "Como é?" "Disse que te amo." o sueco proferiu calmamente. Sentia que seu coração iria pular pela boca e tinha certeza de que estava corado, porém, apesar da timidez, Suécia mantinha seu olhar focado em Tino, que lhe apertava o tecido escuro do pijama.

Tino ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas e os olhos violetas encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele esfregou o dorso das mãos sobre as pálpebras, tentando se livrar do líquido incômodo, sendo observado por um sueco assustado. Berwald teve _medo _de que a declaração afastasse Finlândia de si para sempre. Afinal, tensão sexual é diferente de amor, certo? "F-fin?" ele gaguejou – coisa que jamais fazia – ao chamá-lo. Sentiu o mais novo afundar o rosto em seu peito e pode sentir o doce cheiro de baunilha que ele tinha. Ouviu-o murmurar algo, porém a posição o impedia de ouvir muito bem, tendo que pedir para que o finlandês repetisse. Lentamente – e ainda abraçado ao seu esposo – Tino ergueu a face, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis do outro nórdico, sorrindo-lhe docemente "Eu te amo, Su-san!".

Finlândia sentiu-se ser envolvido pelos fortes braços de Suécia, que lhe abraçava calorosamente, apoiando a nuca do menor na mão direita. Berwald não conseguia conter tanta felicidade, apesar de não saber expô-la ao mais novo. Afastou-se novamente de Tino e fitou-o, beijando-lhe delicadamente o rosto, livrando-se das lágrimas que antes escorreram pela pele finlandesa. E a cada beijo, ele murmurava "Te amo.", e então voltou a abraçar o mais novo, afundando o rosto dele em seu peito e o seu rosto entre os fios loiros de Tino, extasiando-se novamente com seu cheiro. Os olhos de Finlândia estavam fechados e ele sentia-se indescritivelmente calmo. Quietamente ouvia o ritmo cardíaco de Berwald, porém, embora nada do que acontecesse pudesse ser motivo para tais pensamentos, logo as lembranças noturnas voltaram à sua mente. E ele já estava parcialmente excitado por momentos antes. E aquele odor... Por Odin! O cheiro de Berwald era...

"S-su-san..." o mais novo chamou, tímido e exaltado, e prontamente Berwald o fitou. Os dedos pequenos e finos de Tino acariciaram o rosto de Suécia, que sentia a face arder a cada toque. _Controle-se, Suécia! _O mais novo o viu sorrir sutilmente, o que fez seu coração pular uma batida. Berwald era _lindo! "_Eu te amo, Su-san" ele voltou a repetir, vendo o mais velho fechar os olhos.

Berwald aproximou cautelosamente as faces, tomando cuidado para que não assustasse Tino. Retirou a mão que pousava na nuca do menor, demonstrando assim que o deixaria livre se quisesse fugir – o que nem se passava pela mente finlandesa – e segurou timidamente o queixo de Finlândia entre os dedos. Roçou ligeiramente seus lábios nos de Tino, que estremeceu e soltou um suspiro sôfrego. O toque entre suas bocas fora calmo e superficial. Pele na pele. Quente.

Suécia sentia seu corpo ferver e calmamente passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios já entreabertos de Finlândia – este demonstrava respirar com dificuldade pela excitação – e adentrou sua língua na calorosa e convidativa boca de Tino, sentindo a maciez do local. Assim que as línguas se roçaram, sentiram o mundo ao seu redor estagnar momentaneamente para então girar de forma acelerada. Se não estive deitado, Tino tinha certeza que cairia naquele momento.

A língua sueca sobrepôs-se à outra numa briga oral sem perdedores e Finlândia soltou um leve e quase inaudível gemido, enquanto apertava com força o tecido do peito de seu esposo. O beijo fora aprofundado assim que Finlândia passou seus braços em torno do pescoço do maior e apertou-lhe as madeixas extremamente curtas entre os dedos, puxando o rosto sueco para si.

Suécia ajoelhou-se sobre o colchão, mantendo uma perna de cada lado do nórdico sob si, evitando pôr seu peso sobre o corpo menor. Berwald desceu rapidamente a mão que ora estava no queixo de Tino e apertou-lhe a coxa, trazendo-o para mais perto e, por consequência, roçando as ereções por sob o tecido. O beijo fora apartado por um momento e ambos gemeram. Suécia olhou com súplica ao menor, que voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez jogando para o alto o sentimento de medo de momentos antes.

Continuava a trabalhar na boca finlandesa, ora mordiscando-lhe os lábios, ora descendo até o seu queixo e beijando a pele sensível. Finlândia nestas horas pressionava fortemente os lábios, tímido o bastante para não fazer-se ouvir os gemidos suplicantes que lhe teimavam a querer escapar-lhe a boca. Suécia acariciava sua esposa por sobre o tecido fino, podendo sentir superficialmente as curvas de seu amado e sentindo o volume em seu baixo ventre formigar. Abandonou de vez a boca de Tino – ação que o desagradou profundamente – e começou a brincar com o pouco de pele exposta do pescoço deste. Levou sua mão esquerda até a mão de Tino, que se encontrava solta sobre o colchão, e segurou-a, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto a mão direita ocupava-se desabotoando o pijama do mais novo até que seu tórax ficasse completamente exposto, deixando Finlândia completamente acanhado. Cada pedaço de pele à mostra era beijado e assim que chegou à clavícula de Finlândia, Suécia sentiu-o estremecer com o toque. Um sutil e imperceptível sorriso aflorou-se e Berwald aproveitou-se daquele ponto sensível, dando leves mordidas na pele, volta e meia subindo e descendo pela jugular, sentindo a pulsação de Tino ganhar força a cada segundo. "Su-san!" o mais novo chamou, inquieto, e abraçou o corpo maior da melhor forma que pode sem atrapalhar as carícias de Berwald, que agora desciam até seu mamilo esquerdo.

Lambeu o bico em movimentos circulares e Tino teve certeza de que suas imaginações noturnas não eram nada perto da realidade. A boca de Berwald era quente, macia e o mais velho estava sendo deveras delicado consigo – como sempre. Os olhos violáceos estavam fechados veementemente e o finlandês não saberia dizer em que momento deixou de mantê-los abertos. Arqueou seu corpo de forma sutil assim que as carícias orais de Suécia chegaram até seu umbigo. O mais velho – sempre segurando a mão do finlandês – sugava a pele com prazer, umedecendo-a com gosto e deixando leves marcas rubras sobre ela. "S-su..." o mais novo não conseguia completar uma frase sequer e esforçava-se para contemplar a cena à sua frente, falhando assim que Berwald beijou seu membro pulsante por sobre as vestes. Tino arqueou-se com mais força e um gemido teimoso ecoou pelo quarto, obrigando-o a morder os lábios mais uma vez. Suécia olhou-o por alguns segundos "Fin...", o mais novo assentiu, sabia exatamente o que o outro pretendia – e sentia-se extasiado demais para negar o que viria a seguir, embora continuasse extremamente tímido.

Berwald retirou a calça comprida do menor com calma, e seu olhar ganhava um brilho mais malicioso a cada parte exposta daquela região. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e curvou seu corpo de encontro à pernas bem definidas – e um tanto delicadas – de Tino, beijando sem pressa a coxa direita. Dava leves mordidas pela derme, tornando-a avermelhada como o tronco do mais novo e a lambia com prazer. Finlândia tinha um gosto _viciante._

Dirigia suas carícias de uma perna à outra, sempre passando os beijos pelo ventre de Tino – ignorando totalmente a ereção que suplicava por sua atenção – e brincando com a parte traseira dos joelhos finlandeses, causando um misto de excitação e – acidentalmente – cócegas em Finlândia. "Su-sa~an!" o mais novo chamou, mexendo os quadris quase que involuntariamente, implorando por alívio "P-por... favor... Su~u..." os olhos violetas encaravam Suécia. Estavam embaçados e sua cor estava escura, nebulosa, _sexy._

O nórdico mais velho foi de encontro à Finlândia e beijou-lhe mais uma vez, ajoelhando-se enquanto trazia o mais novo consigo e colocando as pequenas mãos dele sobre os botões de seu pijama, rogando-o. Tino, com as mãos trêmulas, despiu o tronco de seu esposo, deixando que o tecido leve deslizasse pela pele quente de Berwald e caísse sobre o colchão, sendo empurrado pelo mais novo ao chão logo em seguida. Finlândia admirou o torso musculoso à sua frente e imitou o esposo em ajoelhar-se, inclinando seu corpo de encontro ao maior e dando um tímido beijo sobre o mamilo direito de Berwald, que tencionou o corpo "A~ Fin...!" o gemido lhe serviu como estímulo e Tino arriscou lamber o bico com gosto, recebendo um suspiro pesado como resposta. Abocanhou aquele ponto e sugou-o de forma meio desajeitada, embora indescritivelmente excitante à Berwald. O sueco segurou o pequeno pelos ombros e apertou levemente os dedos em sua pele, trazendo-o para mais perto e aprofundando a carícia "F-fin" "Su-san..." o finlandês dirigiu suas carícias até a clavícula de Suécia, mordendo-a com certa força, querendo ter certeza de que o marcaria como seu. Berwald não era o único possessivo naquela relação.

Berwald sentiu suas pernas tremerem quando o finlandês lambeu de seu pescoço até seu lóbulo, finalizando a carícia com uma leve mordida neste, e – com cuidado – inverteu de posição com Tino e deitou-se, acomodando o menor sobre si. Finlândia passou novamente os braços em torno do pescoço sueco e deu-lhe um terno beijo. Suécia segurava-lhe firmemente pelos quadris e num momento puxou-o para mais perto no intuito de aprofundar o beijo. Consequentemente, as ereções friccionaram e Tino apertou os olhos e separou os lábios, soltando um gemido prolongado e começando a mover-se timidamente sobre seu esposo, sentindo-o crescer sob si. O roçar tornou-se intenso rapidamente – Berwald apertava o menor contra si e ajudava-o nos movimentos – e até mesmo Suécia não conseguia controlar seus gemidos, jogando a cabeça para trás sobre o travesseiro e fechando os olhos. _"Mer..." _Berwald sussurrou, atacando os lábios finlandeses. Desta vez o beijo fora mais quente e, ao notar que Tino correspondia-o na mesma intensidade, Berwald mudou novamente as posições, sobrepondo-se à Finlândia e posicionando-se entre suas pernas. O mais novo jogava seu quadril para cima, gemendo baixo cada vez que sentia seu membro prensado pelo sueco. Berwald desceu novamente até as pernas de Tino, livrando-o da peça íntima com um pouco mais de pressa do que pretendia, sentindo-o estremecer ao perceber-se exposto "A~". O sueco segurou gentilmente o falo de Tino, sentindo-o pulsar em sua mão. Fez pequenas pressões pela extensão com o polegar e percebeu que ele crescia, arrancando-lhe um sorriso malicioso. O polegar subiu até a glande, pressionando-a deleitosamente, o que fez Finlândia gemer alto e arquear seu tronco. Começou a movimentar o dedo em círculos, tornando a glande cada vez mais úmida e o membro cada vez mais duro. Finlândia gemia com aquele simples toque e quase berrou quando Suécia beijou-lhe a cabeça, tocando-lhe com a ponta da língua em seguida.

"Oh, Su-san!" Tino chamou, ainda movendo os quadris para cima e para baixo, sem perceber que a cena era um verdadeiro deleite ao sueco, que começava a lamber-lhe a extensão. Suécia continuou a torturá-lo, chamando-o _"Vad vill du?",_ o finlandês apertava os lençóis entre os dedos, amarrotando-os e respirando com dificuldade. _"Vad vill du?" _Berwald voltou a perguntar, movimentando lenta e torturosamente sua mão em torno do pênis de Finlândia, masturbando-o. Com dificuldade, Tino segurou o rosto do sueco, forçando o olhar direto _"Sinä, Su-san. Haluan sinua!"_. A face rubra, os lábios entreabertos a exalar uma respiração pesada e descompassada, os olhos vítreos que lhe fitavam com amor e excitação... Ah, Odin!

Suécia envolveu o membro de Tino sem demoras, fazendo-o arquear-se novamente e berrar algo sem nexo em sua língua natal. Sentia o sueco sugar-lhe com força e balançava freneticamente os quadris de encontro ao esposo, que acariciava suas pernas e seu tronco, apertando-lhe os mamilos de vez em quando. A língua sueca trabalhava com vigor pelo pênis de Finlândia, tendo uma atenção especial à glande, ponto mais sensível de Tino. Massageava cuidadosamente a pele sensível e quente do orifício de sua esposa, sentindo a textura agradável ao toque.

Tino gemia alto – ignorando qualquer autocensura – enquanto mexia-se voluptuosamente e apertava os lençóis com força, a ponto de rasgá-los. Sentia o corpo quente tencionar-se e espasmos percorrer-lhe os músculos. Estava próximo.

Com dificuldade, entrelaçou os dedos nas madeixas loiras de Berwald, implorando que este continuasse com as carícias, sendo prontamente atendido, já que os movimentos tornaram-se mais intensos. Suécia sentiu Finlândia pulsar em sua boca e segundos depois a essência do mais novo fora liberada. _Quente. "_A~! SU-SU-SAA~AAN!" Tino brandou, abrindo os olhos e fitando o teto, sentindo o orgasmo extasiar toda a extensão de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda era agradado pelo sueco, que não havia parado de lamber-lhe o falo.

Suécia afastou-se assim que terminara de engolir cada gota do gozo de Finlândia. Fitou-o e viu-o deitado sobre os lençóis bagunçados, respirando com certa dificuldade, enquanto sua pele leitosa parecia brilhar devido o suor. Aproximou-se do pequeno e beijou-lhe com lascívia, fazendo-o sentir o próprio gosto – o que, de fato, excitou o menor mais ainda. Tino, nunca deixando a timidez cem por cento de lado, fez o mais velho deitar-se, sentando sobre seu colo, voltando a brincar com a pele quente e musculosa de Berwald. Suécia – como o de costume – tentava a todo custo evitar demonstrar suas emoções, porém estava falhando vergonhosamente. Tino era bom. _Muito bom._

A face de Berwald estava ligeiramente rubra, e as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os lábios entreabertos, por onde escapavam gemidos baixos eram o suficiente para que Tino soubesse que ele estava agradando o esposo. Livrou-o das últimas peças de roupa e sentou calmamente sobre o pênis de Berwald, porém sem iniciar a penetração. O corpo do sueco tencionou neste momento e o mais velho podia sentir perfeitamente a delicadeza do ânus de Finlândia. Este começava a movimentar os quadris lentamente, sentindo o membro de Suéciaumedecer sob si. "Fi...", Suécia gemeu, e os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e só pararam quando Berwald segurou Tino pelos ombros, o impedindo de mover-se. Os olhos azuis – normalmente claros – estavam escuros de tanto tesão e a respiração do sueco estava sutilmente descompassada, embora suas feições estivessem tipicamente normais. Ele sorriu ao menor e fê-lo ficar de quatro sobre o colchão, ajoelhando-se atrás deste e inclinando levemente o corpo sobre o de Tino, pondo-se a masturbá-lo novamente, fazendo-o crescer sem demoras. "A~, Su-san!" o finlandês chamava, enquanto Berwald beijava-lhe toda a extensão das costas, descendo até seus quadris e lambendo-lhe a pele das nádegas. Tino parecia mais ansioso cada vez que o mais velho aproximava-se daquele ponto virginal, involuntariamente mexendo-se tentando chamar a atenção de Berwald.

Vendo a quase angústia de Tino, Suécia lambeu rapidamente o ânus dele, sentindo-o estremecer enquanto soltava um gemido alto. "Como é?" ele perguntou e, percebendo o outro tímido, voltou a lamber aquela área, desta vez com mais fricção, nunca deixando de masturbá-lo "B-bom..." "Bom?", mais uma lambida, "E-e... qu-quente, a~!", o mais velho sorriu, trocando a língua pelo dedo indicador, pondo-se a penetrar o pequeno com cuidado. Ser invadido era incômodo, porém não tão doloroso quanto pensaria que fosse. O mais velho começou a movimentar-se dentro de Tino, que flexionou os cotovelos e jogou o rosto contra o travesseiro de Berwald, sempre mantendo os quadris empinados, visando uma posição mais confortável. Sentiu o segundo dedo em si e mexia-se de encontro ao mais velho, porém ao chegar ao terceiro, Finlândia soltou um grito de dor. "Fin?" o mais velho chamou, porém o finlandês se limitava a morder a fronha sob si, ainda movendo os quadris, incitando o outro a continuar. Mesmo um tanto preocupado, Berwald continuou seus movimentos, sentindo Tino relaxar aos poucos. Ao parecer-lhe preparado, o sueco retirou os dedos e posicionou seu membro à pequena entrada de Tino, roçando a glande contra a pele sensível por alguns momentos, o que fazia ambos gemerem. Afastou as nádegas do menor, tentando cuidadosamente uma penetração, arrancando outro gemido de dor de Tino "D-dói...!", ele proferiu, agarrado ao travesseiro. Nem mesmo a masturbação em seu falo o relaxava a ponto de Berwald poder penetrar a cabeça.

Afastou-se de Tino e virou-o, abraçando-o com cuidado. "Quer?", perguntou, meio receoso da resposta que o mais novo pudesse lhe dar. Entretanto, ao invés de uma resposta verbal, o finlandês simplesmente pôs-se a beijar o mais velho, enquanto descia as mãos até o membro de Berwald, masturbando-o lentamente "Você está seco...", proferiu tímido, vendo Suécia morder os lábios. Ajoelhou-se e desceu suas carícias, sentindo o corpo de Suécia tencionar. Chegou até o membro varonil do mais velho e o encarou por alguns segundos, tomando coragem para prosseguir "Fi-fin...", Finlândia ergueu o olhar e fitou os olhos cerúleos de seu esposo, que brilhavam de forma ávida, rogando-lhe. "Fi...", não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que um gemido aflorou-se em sua garganta quando o mais novo abocanhou lentamente seu membro. Tino alternava entre sugar-lhe os testículos e lamber-lhe a extensão, sempre masturbando-o com a mão direita, ouvindo os deleitosos gemidos baixos e sôfregos que Berwald emitia. Sentia seu esposo pulsar entre seus lábios, porém não aprofundava as carícias, visado não permiti-lo gozar. Ao notá-lo devidamente úmido, Tino beijou-lhe novamente e deixou que Suécia novamente controlasse a situação.

Berwald deitou Tino novamente sobre os lençóis, enquanto beijava-lhe fervorosamente e lhe afastava as pernas, roçando-se à entrada do finlandês. O mais novo ajeitava-se, procurando uma posição confortável para o que viria a seguir, acomodando o pênis de Suécia entre suas pernas, que prontamente foram erguidas e agora envolviam a cintura sueca. O sueco impeliu-se contra o mais novo com calma, por mais que desejasse estar dentro de Tino o mais depressa possível. A glande passou com certa dificuldade, e o finlandês sentia dor, cravando suas unhas curtas nos ombros de Berwald, avermelhando a área. "Relaxe." o nórdico mais velho sussurrou ao menor, tentando empurrar-se novamente, conseguindo penetrar até a metade, parando novamente ao sentir Tino tenso. A saliva no pênis de Berwald realmente facilitava a penetração, porém o ato em si continuava doloroso, então Suécia voltou a estimular o falo de Tino, arrancando-lhe gemidos prolongados e – consequentemente – fazendo-o relaxar a musculatura ao pouco. Mais uma tentativa e Berwald entra completamente em Finlândia, gemendo baixo "Fin!".

Tino soltou um grito num misto de dor e prazer quando Berwald deu a primeira estocada, preenchendo-o completamente. Finlândia por dentro era quente, aconchegante, macio e deleitoso, e não demorou para que o mais novo começasse a mover-se, chocando lentamente os quadris contra seu esposo, dando início ao ato.

As primeiras estocadas eram lentas e completas, Berwald saía quase que completamente de Tino e penetrava-o novamente, deleitando-se com os gemidos cada vez mais altos dele.

Suécia segura a mão direita do finlandês e entrelaça os dedos, passando certa tranquilidade ao mais novo, que segurava-lhe o pescoço com a mão livre, vez ou outra cravando as unhas na pele do sueco. Os movimentos de vai e vem ganhavam velocidade, e Tino gemia, clamando ao mais velho "Oh~! Su-s-sa~an! Por... favor!", soltou sua mão da do sueco e passou seus braços por sob as axilas do maior, apertando-lhe pelos ombro contra si, sentindo o torso de Suécia friccionar seu pênis, extasiando-o. Berwald movia-se em frenesi, e cada vez que olhava para Finlândia – rubro e excitado – uma curiosa mistura de felicidade e tesão percorria seu corpo. Apertava-lhe as coxas, trazendo-o para si a cada estocada, procurando por aquele ponto tão especial, achando-o momentos depois "A! ODIN!" mais uma estocada "SU-SA~AN" seus olhos abriram-se e fecharam-se rapidamente e Tino mordeu os lábios, inclinando o corpo em direção ao sueco, pressionando seu membro no ventre de Berwald, que intensificava os movimentos. Suécia gemia rouco e estava cada vez mais difícil manter os olhos abertos. Assim que desistiu de lutar contra suas pálpebras, Tino semi abriu os olhos, podendo fitar o nórdico à sua frente. Ele pressionava os dentes, deixando-os à mostra, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. A cabeça estava voltada para baixo sutilmente e suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em total deleite. Berwald apertava o mais novo com força contra si, possessivo. _Excitante._

"Fin..." chamou, abrindo os olhos e fitando o menor, que contorcia-se de prazer sob si, arqueando o tronco a cada estocada mais profunda. "A~ Su-san! Su-san!", gemia, sentindo-se zonzo enquanto o mais velho – sem retirar o membro de si – sentava-se e colocava-o em seu colo. Tino movia os quadris com uma rapidez sobre-humana, chocando seu corpo contra o ventre de Suécia, que lhe apertava para si e voltava a beijá-lo, ato que não durou muito, em vista que estava difícil respirar. "OH~ SU-SAN!" ele berrava, sentindo o esposo estocar sem descanso sua próstata "Gema... gema meu nome quando gozar~...!" Suécia segurava Tino pelos quadris com força, fazendo-o levantar-se de sobre seu pênis apenas para descê-lo novamente, estocando-o com força e velocidade, enquanto estimulava-o com a mão. _Não aguentaria por muito tempo._

O corpo de Tino tornou-se rijo e o mais novo abraçou seu esposo, passando os braços em torno do pescoço deste, fitando-o profundamente nos olhos e beijando-o novamente. O sexo tornava-se mais intenso a cada segundo e logo o finlandês jogou a cabeça para trás "B-Berwald... e-e-eu~!" o sueco o masturbou com mais força, nunca deixando de estocá-lo com avidez. Quando sentiu aquela sensação deleitosa percorrer seu corpo, Tino brandou, chamando seu amado "OH~! BERWA~AALD!", despejou seu gozo entre os dedos grossos e quentes de Berwald, que estremecera ao ouvir Tino gemendo seu nome com tanto tesão. O orgasmo fez Finlândia contrair involuntariamente os músculos, tornando a região retal mais apertada, causando enlevo ao nórdico mais velho, que sentia-se próximo. "T-Tino~" seu gemido fora um pouco mais contido, porém sua voz demonstrava claramente a excitação que percorria por seu ser quando Suécia atingiu o orgasmo, deixando de mover-se dentro de Finlândia apenas quando as forças esgotaram, forçando-o a se jogar para trás, trazendo o mais novo para si. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade.

Tino retirou seu rosto de sobre o peito de Berwald quando sentiu a própria respiração normalizar um pouco e fitou o esposo, que permanecia calmo e com os olhos fechados. Milhares de pensamentos pessimistas passaram por sua cabeça. Mesmo que Suécia tivesse se declarado... a relação entre eles poderia nunca mais ser a mesma. Céus, o que fora fazer? Malditos hormônios! "Tino?" piscou os olhos, deixando as imaginações de lado e fitando o mais velho timidamente "S-sim?" o temor era tanto que não percebera que o outro lhe chamara ternamente pelo nome _"Jag älskar dig, min lilla Tino."_ Suécia sorriu discretamente, trazendo Finlândia para si e lhe abraçou carinhosamente, afundando o rosto do mais novo na curvatura de seu pescoço, afagando-lhe gentilmente as madeixas louras – agora úmidas e bagunçadas – beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Tino sorriu alegremente, retribuindo o gesto de seu esposo e enterrando qualquer dúvida de que Suécia lhe amava verdadeiramente. Ele poderia não ser uma pessoa de fácil convívio, alguém que preferia esconder seus sentimentos... Porém Berwald nunca, _nunca _mentia. Principalmente para si. Trocando mais um beijo calmo com o esposo, Tino sorriu, fitando-o profundamente nos olhos _"Rakastan sinua, kultaseni Berwald!"._

~※~

Após o banho, Berwald preparava dedicadamente o almoço. Peter estivera fora o fim de semana inteiro, dormindo na casa de Raivis – e o Sueco desconfiava que havia algo entre eles – e voltaria para o café da tarde, lá pela dezesseis horas. Tino – ainda secando os cabelos com uma macia toalha branca – aproximou-se calmamente do mais velho, abraçando-o por trás e beijando-lhe as costas. Prontamente Suécia virou-se de encontro ao menor e beijou-lhe a testa, ajudando-o a secar as madeixas. Normalmente Tino reclamaria, dizendo que aquele tratamento era desnecessário, porém naquele dia aquele gesto tão comum pareceu-lhe estranhamente carismático.

Assim que o cuidado cessou, Berwald fitou o mais novo acanhado, causando curiosidade a ele. "Sim?" perguntou, vendo o vermelhidão das maçãs de Suécia ganhar mais força "O sonho." Tino franziu o cenho, sem entender "Hein?" "M-me conte o que sonhou.". O mais novo arregalou os olhos, vermelho como um tomate maduro.

"O QUÊ?"

* * *

><p>Hn... será que eu faço um terceiro capítulo, contando o sonho do Fin? Mwahahahaha :P<br>Bem, aguardo ansiosamente reviews e acho que não conseguirei postar mais nada até 2012, já que agora é época de festas :3  
>Então, Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo!<br>Um grande abraço, tia D.S


End file.
